


Graduating

by AmazinglyMediocre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage, SWEET BOYS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dude just read the tags it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyMediocre/pseuds/AmazinglyMediocre
Summary: Gavin finishes his last online class. Connor has a little celebration planned.





	Graduating

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone this is more self-indulgent convin fluff and i will not apologize for it

“Darling, you haven’t moved since I left.” 

Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of hands snaked down his chest and a chin settled on top of his head. He barely kept his laptop from sliding out of his lap as he twisted around, tugging his earbuds out. 

“Jesus, don’t do that,” he pushed Connor’s face away. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Good, you needed a bit of a jump,” Connor smiled as he slithered over the arm of the couch and squeezed in next to him. “Put the computer down. You need a break.” He’d already changed out of his work clothes and into a half-marathon shirt and shorts. Gavin hadn’t even noticed him come home.

Gavin huffed and pulled the laptop back into his lap. “I’m almost done with this paper, then I can submit it and die in peace.” He scrolled through for just a moment. “Let me finish the works cited.” 

“Hurry up, then,” Connor slung an arm over the back of the couch. “Your dinner’s getting cold.” 

“Dinner?” Gavin glanced at the kitchen counter and saw a pair of Chinese takeout boxes. He hated that he had to squint to make them out.

“Yes, dinner,” Connor took him by the chin and turned his face back to the laptop. “But you insist on finishing your paper.” 

He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he smelled the food. And, based on a quick glance at the clock, he’d been working for the entirety of Connor’s 12 hour shift without eating. Hungry was an understatement, if he thought about it.

He ignored the sudden grumbling and gnawing in his stomach and the warm body next to him and sorted out all twenty of his sources in record time. He wanted to be correct, needed to be correct, but also couldn’t care less. As long as they looked right and were in alphabetical order, he didn’t care. It was only ten points, anyways, and he couldn’t lose more than a few as long as he had everything there.

Finally, at long last, the paper was completed and submitted. He shut the laptop and leaned back into the crook of Connor’s elbow, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Is that it? Are you done with the class?” Connor squeezed his shoulders and pressed his cheek close, his breath brushing over his ear. 

“Yes, I’m done,” Gavin laughed. “That’s my last class.” He knew he was done, but the reality hadn’t settled in yet. 

Connor pressed a kiss to his temple and smiled, gently shaking his shoulder. “Mm, I’m so proud of you. You’ve finally earned the right to put M.A. on the end of your name.”

Gavin pushed himself off of the couch and took a stretch he’d been needing for hours. His shoulders were grossly tight and his neck ached from staring at his laptop all day, but it was worth it. He’d done more than enough to pass his class and graduate.

“Now go take a shower, greasy,” Connor stood up and nudged him towards the bedroom.

“Can I eat first?” Gavin protested, adjusting his path to the kitchen instead.

Connor just blocked him. “Shower quick.” 

“What the hell,” he glared at his boyfriend and retreated into the bedroom. 

Admittedly, a shower was what he needed. The hot water helped ease his sore shoulders and back. He also hadn’t realized how nappy he was—he’d skipped his morning shower to work on his dumb paper and exams.

He felt a thousand times better and a thousand times more exhausted once his skin no longer felt greasy and grimy and he’d changed into a fresh t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.

“Took you long enough,” Connor commented as he walked out of the bathroom, steam drifting off of his hair and skin. “Sit.” He patted the bed next to him.

A vase of flowers, bowl of M&M’s, and their dinner had materialized on a tray in the middle of the bed, as had Gavin’s favorite candle on the dresser and Live PD on the TV. 

Words left him and he stood frozen until Connor expectantly patted the bed again.

He quickly scrubbed his towel through his hair, letting the wet locks fall across his forehead and over his ears. “Where did the flowers and candy come from?”

“Good question,” Connor took his box of Chinese and a fork off of the tray and sat back against the pillows as Gavin sat down as gently as he could. “I thought you’d like to have a nice night in. The flowers are extra.”

Gavin took his dinner and the set of chopsticks waiting for him and dug in. He wasn’t sure if it was the setting, the relief, or the hunger, but it tasted like some of the best food he’d ever had. 

He was more than happy to spend a night doing a total of nothing mentally. Gavin leaned back against the pillows and the headboard, lazily watching the TV but remembering none of it.

He barely realized he was falling asleep until Connor was taking the half-empty takeout box and chopsticks from his hand. 

“Thanks,” he rubbed one eye and stifled a yawn, watching his boyfriend pad out of the room and return empty handed. He didn’t miss the tired slope in his shoulders or the little lines under his eyes. He almost always went straight to bed after twelve-hour shifts, yet here he was.

“Scoot,” Connor came to his side of the bed and slid a hand under his shoulder. 

“What? Why?” Gavin still did as he was told, sitting up and scooting forward to give him room. Connor plopped down behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him close again.

“Because,” his hands drifted up to his shoulders and neck. “Dwayne the Rock would be jealous of how tight your shoulders are.”

“Shoulder tightness and muscle mass are not directly related,” Gavin looked at him over one shoulder. “You can have muscles like Dwayne and be perfectly relaxed.”

Connor leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You should have gotten your degree in kinesiology.” 

“Absolutely not,” all proper thought left his head when Connor started rubbing his shoulders. He worked his fingers into every spot he could, drawing the stiffness out until Gavin was practically rocking with every squeeze. It hurt like hell, but it felt so good.

“Did he read him his rights?” Connor absently commented. 

“What?” Gavin snapped out of his stupor long enough to look at the TV. One of the officers was cuffing someone, and he no longer cared as Connor’s hands crawled up to his scalp.

He closed his eyes and slouched down until his shoulders were nearly against Connor’s thighs. He wanted to go to sleep, but he didn’t want the attention to end, especially not as Connor turned his hands over and worked some kind of magic with the first knuckles on his fingers. 

“Did you take a class in this or something?” Gavin mumbled as Connor massaged behind his ears and along his jaw. 

“I debated cosmetology and getting my license,” he tipped Gavin’s head back until he was resting in the soft pit of his stomach. “Mostly because school was difficult and I wanted an easy out that was still a career.” 

Gavin snorted. “College Connor sounds like a wreck.”

“College Gavin is a wreck,” Connor rubbed his thumbs down his throat. “I graduated with a 4.0. Even Niles didn’t have a 4.0.”

“You’re serious?” Gavin fumbled for the remote and turned the TV off. He didn’t care for the background noise anymore, and he wasn’t planning on being awake much longer.

“He originally started a biomedical degree and very quickly discovered he was very bad at it and hated every minute,” Connor took one of those glorious hands away to rub one eye. “He took a gap year in the middle of school and supposedly found himself. I think he just realized he didn’t want to work at GameStop for the rest of his life.”

Gavin couldn’t imagine Niles doing any of those things. But he had also never imagined getting his master’s degree. Or having the pleasure of dating Connor.

The boyfriend in question stifled a yawn and Gavin decided he’d had enough with being awake for the day.

“Do you want to get some sleep?” he lifted Connor’s hands off of him and pushed the blankets down to wriggle underneath them.

“I think I do,” Connor was almost a little too eager to turn the lamp off and blow out the candle.

“Sorry for keeping you up,” they both took a minute to get comfortable, ending up with their legs tangled together and Gavin’s head on Connor’s chest. He lazily slung one arm over his stomach, feeling the small points of the tops of his hipbones. 

“You didn’t keep me up,” Connor full-on yawned, his chest rising against Gavin’s ear. “I wasn’t planning on coming home and crashing.”

“I see that,” he slid his hand underneath Connor’s shirt to find the warm skin on his side. “Thank you,” he twisted around to rest his chin on his collarbone. “I’ve never had such a nice exam party.” 

“Wait until graduation,” Connor pecked him on the lips. “I’ll put together a parade or something.”

“Absolutely not,” Gavin put his head back down. “You don’t even know enough people for a parade.”

“You’d be surprised,” Connor yawned again, squeezing his shoulder as he did. “Now go to sleep, love. I’m tired.”

Gavin snorted and pulled the covers up a little higher. He wanted to stay like that forever, comfortable and warm and loved on. So he did, drifting off to the steady rise and fall of Connor’s chest and the easy rhythm of his heart.


End file.
